


Особенности

by mar_len



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic-Users, Missing Scene, language learning
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_len/pseuds/mar_len
Summary: У каждого из команды есть что-то, отличающее от остальных: умения, черты характера или мечты. Сборник кратких зарисовок этих особенностей.
Kudos: 3





	1. Лалли — магия

«За магию всегда приходится платить», — Лалли слушает слова бабушки, но пока не особо осознаёт, что они означают. Он замечает лишь, что мама стала тревожнее обычного, чаще вздыхает, обнимает его молча, а не болтая всякую чепуху, как обычно, и о чём-то шепчется с папой. 

«За магию всегда приходится платить», — Лалли бежит, крепко сжимая бабушкино ружьё. Происходит что-то страшное, но что именно? Это ему непонятно. Впрочем времени размышлять нет. Бабуля просила как можно быстрее бежать к Онни и Туури, и точно будет сердиться, если узнает, что внук ослушался её и замешкался, задумавшись по дороге. 

«За магию всегда приходится платить», — Лалли первый раз выполняет «Каллохонка». Кости и вычищенный череп жуткого создания лежат рядом, и юному магу кажется, что пустые глазницы пристально смотрят прямо на него.  
Его подташнивает, слова заклинания даются с большим трудом. Неужели это и есть та самая цена? Вряд ли. Бабушка рассказывала, что бывает и хуже. Гораздо хуже. (Где она сама сейчас?)

«За магию всегда приходится платить», — Лалли видит и слышит многое. Слишком многое. Даже во снах не всегда получается найти покой, как бы он ни пытался. «Запоминай: дураки с душой и мозгами нараспашку долго магами не живут. Держи чувства при себе и умей закрываться», — всплывает в памяти знакомый голос. Он постепенно закрывается. Становится легче. Но надолго ли?

«За магию всегда приходится платить», — естественное правило, которое приходится принимать, хочешь ты того, или нет. Магия всё равно не спрашивает, а просто берёт своё.  
Поэтому после очередного призыва луонто Лалли привычно вытирает кровь из носа и чувствует подступающую усталость и слабость. Однако (само)довольно улыбается: в этот раз он действительно неплохо постарался. За такое не жалко и расплатиться.


	2. Рейнир — приключения

Рейнир мечтает о приключениях. Ему представляется что-то яркое, захватывающее. То, что наполнит жизнь красками и заставит всё семейство сидеть с раскрытыми ртами, когда он, вернувшись, будет рассказывать о том, что видел. Поэтому решение сбежать, чтобы увидеть мир, принято окончательно и бесповоротно. Ведь путешествия для таких как он теперь возможны, а родители всё поймут, правда? 

Реальность оказывается совсем не такой, как в мечтах. Выясняется, что приключения пропитаны страхом, опасностью и кровью. Сталкиваться с монстром, троллем или гигантом (Рейниру вот совсем не хочется вникать, что именно это было в этот раз) вживую вовсе не весело. Испытывать все «прелести» походной жизни и понимать новых товарищей с пятого на десятое — тоже не самое большое удовольствие, как и ношение защитной маски при любом контакте с окружающим миром.

В итоге от всего того, что в рассказах братьев и сестёр казалось таким притягательным, на деле хочется бежать куда подальше.

Только вот не получится. Проклятая неимунность. 

Осознавая свою (пока что) бесполезность хочется рыдать, а жуткие кошмары заставляют тосковать о времени, когда он вообще не запоминал своих снов. Ночь за ночью его лицо трескается, разлетаясь на кусочки. Утром он каждый раз смотрит в зеркало, убеждаясь: это бы лишь сон. Только сон и ничего больше. Но почему-то верить в это всё сложней.

Почему его способность к магии открылась именно сейчас? Что он за свою короткую жизнь сделал такого, раз эти призраки явились ему и теперь преследуют практически везде? Рейнир не понимает. Обратиться за помощью тоже не к кому: известные ему маги мягко говоря не особо разговорчивы.

Правда показывать отчаяние и страх другим не хочется. Поэтому Рейнир держится и привычно с радостью предлагает помощь практически в любом деле. (Может, хоть так у него получится отвлечься). 

Но почему-то вернувшись домой Рейнир чувствует: надолго с семьёй он оставаться не хочет. Ведь теперь знает, какие они — настоящие приключения.


	3. Эмиль — пламя

Эмиль — золотой мальчик. И дело даже не в его главной гордости — роскошной шевелюре, за которой он очень тщательно следит.

Мама с папой, будто стараясь искупить своё частое отсутствие, окружают его почти всеми благами, которые можно приобрести. Даже — какая щедрость — организуют ему домашнее обучение. Конечно же, учитель убеждает Эмиля и его маму с папой, что он выдающийся ребёнок и вообще самый-самый.

Учёба, впрочем, не особенно его занимает. Гораздо интереснее наблюдать за всякими мелочами: как загорается свечка, как вспыхивают бенгальские огни и взрываются хлопушки (возможно именно из-за них Эмиль так любит рождество — праздник-напоминание о старом мире). Если родителей это и беспокоит, они не подают вида. 

Но идеальный мир вскоре даёт трещину. Заканчивать обучение всё же необходимо в школе. Эмиль понимает: это время будет тоскливыми и тяжёлыми. Почему эти дурацкие преподаватели не понимают, какой он умный, замечательный, и как вообще им повезло обучать его?

Он дуется, иногда даже хлопает дверьми, но родители непреклонны, что бывает довольно редко. Доучиваться придётся в любом случае. Эмиль смиряется и больше не показывает недовольства.

Жизнь кажется довольно унылой штукой. Неужели и дальше всё будет так тоскливо? Эмиль скрипит зубами от жуткой несправедливости — такой парень, как он, точно заслуживает чего-то интересного. Однако пока судьба не сулит ничего, что было бы достойно внимания.

До поры до времени.

На одном из зданий Вестерстрём замечает плакат, ярким всполохом выделяющийся на фоне благопристойной городской серости.

Эмиль подходит ближе и вчитывается в зазывающий текст.  
Чистильщики — те самые крутые ребята, о которых он частенько слышал. Выполняют серьёзную работу, заслуживают восхищение окружающих (и явно имеют в арсенале что-то интереснее бенгальских огней). Неужели есть возможность попасть в их ряды?

Такой шанс нельзя упускать, это понятно любому.

Во взгляде Эмиля вспыхивают огоньки, грозящие перерасти в бушующее пламя.


	4. Туури — языки

Туури хочет увидеть мир. Все вокруг в один голос твердят: «Это опасно, тебе точно не стоит лишний раз так рисковать», - но ей всё равно. Если настолько всего бояться, проще вообще не выходить из дома. Однако окружающие непреклонны.

Туури учит языки. Хотя бы так она может ощутить другую жизнь, текущую где-то за пределами Кеуруу: манящую, интересную, яркую.

С исландским помогает Онни, пусть и ворчит как старый дед чуть ли не каждый раз, когда Туури просит поговорить с ней для практики. Незнакомые слова сначала кажутся сложными и громоздкими, но постепенно, шаг за шагом, она начинает понимать, чувствует их красоту.

Затем шведский. После исландского кажется легче и понятнее. Правила грамматики, произношение, какие-то устойчивые выражения — всё собирается воедино, словно яркие бусины на нить. Помимо языка Туури с интересом собирает любую информацию о соседней, но такой далёкой стране. Неужели они там и правда все как на подбор высокие и златовласые?

Изучать норвежский становится сложнее. Информации не хватает, но когда это останавливало девушку? Она чуть ли не вверх тормашками переворачивает всё в Кеуруу, чтобы найти записи, которые могут ей помочь. И не зря. Новые слова несут в себе отголоски таинственных фьордов и гор. Туури улыбается.

О датском и вовсе получается найти какие-то крупицы, но Хотакайнен не расстраивается. Главное, хоть что-то есть, а потом можно будет положиться на сходство языков и действовать по ситуации.

К особенностям произношения она оказывается не готова. Но чем сложнее, тем интереснее, правда?

В ходе экспедиции она понимает: всё было не зря. По нескольку раз на день переходит с родного финского на шведский, затем на датский, норвежский, исландский и снова финский. Общение с командой, знакомство с книгами из старого мира — что может быть лучше?

А затем Туури начинает слышать _их_.  
Призрачные голоса пугают, заставляя тревожно всматриваться в темноту. (И как назло котанк окончательно сломан. Может, если бы удалось убраться как можно дальше, стало бы легче). Главное не подавать вида: другие и так вымотаны, к чему им лишнее беспокойство?

Однако поговорив с Лалли, она понимает: остаётся единственный выход, и тянуть нельзя.

Туури учит языки, которые связывают её с этим миром.

Но в последний миг рядом с ней только море, которое не знает ни одного известного ей языка.


End file.
